1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a flow channel for liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known liquids or also gases are passed through flow channels of the most widely varying configurations in the most widely different areas of life. The purpose in that respect is frequently to transport substances and/or energy. Examples of flow channels for liquids are pipes for example in domestic technology or process or energy technology or flow channels in fluid flow machines such as for example water turbines or sewage treatment plants. In the biological field flow channels are embodied for example in the form of veins for transporting blood.
As state of the art attention is directed at this juncture generally to the following publications: DE 198 06 513; WO 01/18406 A1; WO 00/38591 A2; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,935,906 and 1,958,577.
A decisive characteristic parameter of flows through flow channels is the flow resistance which is governed substantially by friction and changes in direction and which is frequently expressed in the form of standardized characteristic values such as the drag resistance coefficient. Taking account of the flow resistance is of central importance in terms of designing flow channels such as pipelines and the dimensioning of pumps or other pressure-generating units.
It will be appreciated that the flow resistance and the frictional losses which occur in respect of the flow must be minimized as much as possible so that for example the amount of energy required for pumping and thus ultimately the energy consumption for an installation can be kept as low as possible. That is to be taken into consideration in the design of flow channels.